delicious_emilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's New Beginning
Every photos needed are coming soon. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning is the tenth installment of the Delicious series. It was released in December 2, 2014 by GameHouse. This game is still compatible to iOS 11 and Android players. Summary Another year passes with Emily and her husband Patrick welcoming a new member to the Delicious family, Paige! Emily decides to finally re-open her restaurant but finds juggling her livelihood and being a mother more challenging than she expected. Luckily she has her family and friends to help her; and YOU! New Features The new big feature of this game is that the menu options are now in the player's control. The player is given a Customer Forecast showing what percentage of each type of customer will be coming in that day. The player then picks out the menu items to match the customer forecast. When the chosen items are ordered by the matching type of customer, those customers will give a bonus tip. Cast and Characters Gameplay (Under Construction) The gameplay in Delicious 10 is similar to the previous games, with minor adaptations. The game includes six restaurants of ten days each and will take the player through the first year of Paige's life. Each day Emily must achieve a 1st, 2nd or 3rd star in a set amount of time. Customers come in, alone or in a group, and choose to either sit down at a table or take out. Emily must serve them their order, and accept payment, before they become impatient and leave. Order sizes vary from 1 to 2 items for a single customer, and up to 4 items for a group. There are a number of types of items that customers can order, which increases in number and complexity as the game progresses: * Items that are ready to serve, and have no limit capacity. When ordered, these items can be served right away, without preparing or restocking. * Items that need to be combined, and restocked after a few servings. * Items that are first combined, and then stocked up. * Items that are first grilled or baked, and then prepared. These items will burn if they are baked too long though. * Items that are prepared using a timer that must be stopped in time. Aside from serving customers their orders, Emily must also keep the tables in the restaurant clean, when customers have used them. If there are no clean tables available when new customers that were planning on sitting down come in, they will wait only for some seconds before leaving. Since customers can be very impatient, there is an option to purchase an entertainer in the shop. When an entertainer is sent to a table with customers, this will make them happy and give them more patience while they wait to be served. Happier customers also leave bigger tips. Beside of the profit Emily makes during a day, she can earn decoration money that can be spent on decorating her restaurant. This money is won by achieving the first star and finding the mouse during the work day. The more stars achieved, the more money for decorating. A well-decorated restaurant keeps the customers happy and patient, and result in bigger tips. There is a secret mini-game: Wee-Woo Splash. To unlock the secret, click on Emily, then Click on Paige, and click on the game title. Try asking your friends for help. Restaurants 'Emily's Place' Write about the first restaurant here. 'The Patio' Write about the second restaurant here. 'Patrick's Garden' Write about the third restaurant here. 'Wu's Cuisine' Write about the fourth restaurant here. 'Wu's Place' Write about the fifth restaurant here. 'The Farmhouse' Write about the sixth restaurant here. Plot (Under Construction) Write about the plot of the game here. Dialogue *Emily's Place *The Patio *Patrick's Garden *Wu's Cuisine *Wu's Place *The Farmhouse Memorable Moments (InDev) Previous Moments Delicious Emilys New Beginning Emily Page 1.jpg Delicious Emilys New Beginning Emily Page 2.jpg Delicious Emilys New Beginning Emily Page 3.jpg Delicious Emilys New Beginning Emily Page 4.jpg Trophies Gallery (Coming Soon)